


Never Thought I'd Find Someone like You

by MidEvalLight1949



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt and comfort, I'm rooting for Sebastian Stan, Love Triangle, Professional Driver, Tom is still with Taylor in this story, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidEvalLight1949/pseuds/MidEvalLight1949
Summary: Evelyn was down on her luck after a rough and traumatic break up that she didn't know what exactly to do with her life. She didn't want to go back to school, she refused to be a teacher again and now that her confidence and moral strife are shattered she can only pick up odd driving jobs for her father. Having a Class A CDL has been her saving grace through out these last few months but she doesn't know how much longer she can keep doing them.Just one more job and then she'll get her life back on track. Just one more job.





	Never Thought I'd Find Someone like You

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for quite awhile and this very draft has been sitting in my documents opened on my browser for MONTHS and I think I've gathered enough guts to post it and keep going with it. I've been on a Sebastian Stan/Bucky kick lately so expect lots of one shots or short series with either one, I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this silly concept and I hope to have everything updated sometime soon!

William sighed as he paced the brightly lit outside area of the small personal airport. It was two o’clock in the morning and he was just about to be off at his usual ten P.M until his supervisor called, informing him of a late flight that had to make a detour through DelAir Aviation. He was tired, he was starving, he was pissed and his boss had reassured him that it wouldn’t be super late.

Well upon glancing at his wrist watch- it was two-ten in the morning and the plane was nowhere in sight; confirming at 11:30pm it would be arriving at twelve A.M.

“Fucking fuck.” He groaned and took a deep hit from his vape that he always kept in his red uniform shirt pocket. He had been at work since two this afternoon, he forgot his lunch which prompted a begging phone call to his youngest daughter to bring him something to eat and that food was still in the staff lounge fridge; William not able to sit and enjoy it, in case the plane decided to appear.

The after taste of his caramel juice in the Vape didn’t hold him off for long as his stomach growled loudly, pulling another slew of curses from the older man’s lips.

“Fuck it I’m going to go eat.” He grumbled and pocketed his mod and went to enter the building but just when his fingers grasped the door handle, he picked up the familiar sound of a whirring jet engine flying inbound toward the runway. “You’ve got to be kidding me?”

William snatched the orange signal wands from his belt and stomped toward the tarmac, waving his arms in the proper ushering movements once the wheels touched the tar. While he ushered in the plane he kept his scowl plastered to his face, his mind screaming every insult and curse he could think of as he watched the Cessna Citation Excel follow his commands and drive the plane to its appropriate parking. Upon seeing what sort of plane was being reserved in the computer for this late flight, he didn’t recognize it from his regular customers and William could tell that whoever was on it was pretty fancy.

He hated fancy.

Relaxing his face and clipping the lights back to his belt, William slipped on his green reflective vest and put on his most approachable expression as he stalked over to the plane just as the door was opened and the stairs were lowered.

“Welcome to Delair Aviation my name is William and I’ll be helping you this evening. How was your flight?” He used his ‘professional’ voice as his wife would call it as it sounded nothing like his normal gruff speaking tone. Two men stepped off the last step and gave William an up and down glance with stoic expressions before stomping off to the pilots lounge of the small airport.

 _“Well fuck you too then.”_ William scowled under his breath before turning in time to see four more men climbing down the stairs, all looking just as tired and weary as he felt. William greeted the first three like usual, they giving nods and small ‘hello’s’ that made his skin prickle but the final man that stepped off the stairs startled William by grabbing his hand and giving it a firm shake.

Now William wasn’t a tall man, maybe standing at about five-foot-six at best, joking that at least he was taller than his daughters but he had to look up at the man who was shaking his hand with a grin that met his eyes, a man that looked genuinely grateful that there was someone here this late.

“I can’t tell you how relieved I am to see you.” His voice was thick with a British drawl and just by seeing his face and hearing his voice, William recognized him but couldn’t recall his name.

“I appreciate the compliment, mister . . . ?” He gave the man’s large hand a squeeze before letting go and walking with him to hold the door open.

“Hiddleston. Tom Hiddleston and it’s nice to meet you William.” Giving a polite ‘thank you’ toward the open door, Tom strode in and gently placed his back pack on the sofa next to his assistant, Luke, who was rubbing his face and checking his phone.

“You’re an actor aren’t you? I thought the voice sounded familiar.” Tom laughed softly at the comment and nodded toward the worker.

“It’s that recognizable is it?”

“It is when you have a granddaughter obsessed with that pirate Tinkerbelle movie.” At that both men laughed Tom clapped William on the back and were about to share a few more words of conversation until a cough was heard.

“Hate to break up the fan chat Tom but we’re on a time crunch and need to get a move on.” The largest man of the group, dwarfing Tom only in mass snapped his fingers at William. “You, do your job and load the luggage and bring the car round, we don’t have all morning.”

Tom scowled at Anthony and straightened to his full height. He was one of the body guards hired by Taylor, insisting that he needed them every waking second but in all honesty they rubbed him the wrong way with their blatant disregard to others. He felt William stiffen to his left and breathe sharply through his nose at the insult.

“ _Yes_ sir.” He ground out through his teeth and stalked out the double doors toward the tarmac but not before snatching a pair of keys from the marble counter.

“Must you act like this when there is only one other person here?” Tom seethed as he pulled his phone out and cringed at the twenty or so messages and phone calls from his _girlfriend_ within the past two hours.

“Can’t be too careful sir and besides it’s late and _we’re_ all tired.” Anthony flopped onto the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table with a loud groan.

“And he isn’t? Honestly you’re contradicting yourself.” Tom rolled his eyes and he heard Luke snort a chuckle as he walked over to the coffee machine, silently praising that it was a Keurig. After making himself a cup and deciding upon skipping the additives, Tom decided to walk around the small but very clean and sparkling airport.

The floors were swept and mopped to almost becoming mirrors, the counters were a pristine marble and clear of clutter, the art that decorated the building was modern with a few ocean casual pieces for reference of being in Florida. It was nice to be in an airport without other people, other staff, paparazzi and noise; he relished in the quiet even if his traveling companions didn’t.

Turning around toward the door William walked out of, he saw that the plane was gone. How could one person be able to work like this? He was sure that the balding man was the only one here, the only one to clean after everyone left and with them being here this late William would have to clean up after them again. He always tried to not let fame cloud his mind but it amazed him with how hard people can work.

“Shit Tom.” Luke called, pulling Tom from his thoughts. “Our driver never made it here; he got stuck in Texas after our cross over.”

Tom’s shoulders slumped. “What do we do now? It’s too late to book a hotel and I need to be in Atlanta in fourteen hours.”

Luke groaned. “I called the agency and they said they have drivers on hand but they’re seven hours out of where we are plus the six to drive there, so at the moment we’re kind of stuck because the driver on the SUV insurance has to have a CDL.”

Anthony huffed and shrugged his shoulders. “Just let me drive so we can get there when Billy pulls the car round, won’t have to be any fuss.”

“My name is William.” Anthony glared at the shorter man as he stepped in through the front doors, the large black Suburban parked in port all loaded and ready to go.

“Driving without a CDL under CDL protected insurance is a first degree misdemeanor with possible jail time. I’d advise finding yourselves a driver.”

“You have a CDL?” Luke asked with hope as he stood and pocketed his phone but his hope fell when William raised his hands.

“I’ve worked my ass off since two o’clock this afternoon and you’re shit out of luck to think that I would be swayed to drive you six hours after working here for twelve.” He spit the insult toward Anthony and the other body guard but upon seeing the falling expressions on Tom’s face as well as Luke’s, an idea came to mind that William hoped wouldn’t bite him in the ass.

When a customer who got off the plane no matter the time and immediately treated William like a human, they were god send in his mind. Throughout his work days for 7 years, he could only recall just a handful of people that still talk and treat him with dignity upon landing; they were the ones that got his best service and whatever they needed done without a second thought. Tom was all smiles upon coming down that ladder you wouldn’t think it was two in the morning, to greet and shake his hand. He wasn’t going to scorn him to get back at the other large assholes glaring daggers at line tech.

William heaved a sigh before turning to Tom and his assistant. “If you gentlemen would give me just a moment to make a quick phone call, I may be able to help you out.” He smiled at the relief in their eyes that lit up like a Christmas tree. “But you best be prepared to do some groveling, it is in the early hours and they don’t belong to an agency; just when I need a hand or two.”

“Anything William you name it and I’ll make sure that they will be paid handsomely for their troubles.” Luke turning red from lack of breath but Tom slapped him on the back to keep him from rambling any more promises.

“I do appreciate this William, thank you.”

For the first time this night William offered a genuine smile. “It’s nothing Mr. Hiddle-

“Please call me Tom, just Tom from now on.”

With a nod thrown toward the tall man, William sauntered back toward the flight techs office and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Swiping it on and clicking around for a moment, his thumb hovered over a name that he had called several hours ago and he prayed that he wouldn’t regret this but they were the only person that came to mind that could be of help and who would say no to some extra cash? Plus, he knew she knew who this man was.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he tapped the screen above the black lettering of _Shithead #2_ and brought the device to his ear just as the first ring began.

~ Emissaries, dignitaries, ladies and Gentlemen! My beloved citizens! ~

With a sharp jolt a head of brunette hair shot from the pillow with wheeze, bleary and unfocused eyes blinked then cringed at the white hot light of the vibrating cell phone. The heavy song echoed through her quiet room and with a snatch and heave-ho into a sitting position the song was silenced with a swipe.

“Hello?” Her voice was raw and thick with sleep, needing a few coughs to clear it properly.

“What time did you go to sleep?” There it was, the low and rough baritone of her father she could recognize anywhere and with a groan she turned her head to the bed side clock; 3:25 A.M shone back at her like a mock.

“About 8:30.” Evelyn ground her palm into her left eye and rolled her shoulders. “Why, what do you want?”

Her dad sighed into the phone with a small cough. “You up for a drive and make a bit of extra good cash?”

That always caught her attention and with her back lined straight and her legs stretching; Evelyn could feel the alertness seeping into her veins.

“It depends. Where to?” she asked with a flip of her comforter and her feet placed on the carpet to begin her trek to her closet.

“Atlanta, so almost 6 and a half hour drive there and possibly back. You up for it?”

His daughter hummed as she snatched a pair of black leggings that were beginning to fade at the thighs, a black sports bra and long sleeved green Henley that an old flame had tossed into her closet. Slipping the leggings up her hips and tossing the phone to her bed to situate her bra and shirt she snatched the phone back.

“Will the pay be good?” Holding the phone to her shoulder with her ear Evelyn pulled a brush through her brunette tresses until she could gather it neatly into a ponytail.

William poked his head from the doorway to see Tom’s back to him as he was talking softly to Luke, what about he couldn’t hear so he leaned back in through the door. “Oh yeah, I’m sure it will be pretty decent since you’re being _asked_ to do this.”

“Alright but after this one I’m done. I’ll be there in about thirty minutes”

“You said that last month when I called you.” Her father chuckled. “Drive safe and I’ll see you soon.”

With that the father and daughter both swiped their phones off.


End file.
